


THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE

by mglouise97



Category: Cars (Movies), None - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, dont judge me, this fic is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance between a car and a stoplight.<br/>Car pulls up at red light and over the 5 min span of this light, he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatofan118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/gifts).



> Based on this joke: What did the red light say to the green light? "Dont look I'm changing". 
> 
> THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME

He pulled up at the intersection and slowed to a stop. Usually he hated red lights. He was a car for pete's sake. They were meant to GO, not to stop. He loved feeling the wind on his windsheild and the asphalt beneath his wheels. He hoped that this would be a short stop so that he could get back to his journey He watched the other cars race by him and after a minute or two of impatiently waiting, he resigned himself to a long light. 

But when he looked up, everything changed. Standing in front of him, as usual, was a street light. But this time, it was different. 

 

Her slender black frame glinted in his headlights. She was strong and powerful, in control. 

He could feel the condensation building up inside of him. He revved his engine to get her attention. 

She turned to him and caught his eye. Her red light winked mischeviously. 

And he fell in love instantly. 

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Dont look. I'm changing."

He knew that it was wrong to look. He knew that he should just avert his eyes and wait to feel the push of the gas pedal and the rev of his engine as he drove away. But he didnt know if he would ever see her again. He couldnt leave without saying goodbye, without telling her how he felt.......

 

He looked up just as her brilliant red transformed into a sparkling green. There was something intimate about watching her colors change. The red had seemed closed off and reserved. But this new green, it was open and inviting. Her nocturnal glow reminded him of the luminescent buttons on his clock radio. Those comforting buttons always kept him company in the dark, and he felt comforted by her light as well. He felt safe at this intersection. She, guiding him through the hazards of the road, always watching out for him and protecting him. She offered him so much, yet he had nothing to offer her. All he could do was drive away, abandon the one that had captured his heart. But that was their life. He wandered while she stayed put. They came from two very different worlds, only to meet for long enough to catch a glimpse into the other's life. But he wanted to be part of her life! Maybe if he had been a nearby telephone pole or the gas station on the corner, they could have been together. He would have been able to watch her colors transform every day. Eventually her shyness would fade away and she would let him gaze upon her brilliant lights as they changed throughout the day. He would have loved to see her green contrasting with the setting sun, or the red against the first light of day, dew still resting on his windsheild. 

 

He could feel the gas pedal descending as his wheel began to turn. How could he be ripped away from someone so beautiful, so illuminating? He didnt have a choice. As he crossed into the middle of the intersection, he caught her eye. She looked sad, knowing. He flashed his headlights back at her in acknowledgment of what could have been between them. He passed onto the other side of the intersection. That was it. She was gone. But he would never forget her glow, the stoplight at Drexel and Hwy 100.


End file.
